megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:UNSCsnip3r
Hey guys. I'm the the master of accuratey and anything mewtwo related talk to me if you want things checked up! Mewtwomaster7 13:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Please use correct grammar in the future. Imposter101 07:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Never place your name at the end of an edit, this is a Warning, continuing to make bad grammar amd spelling edits will result in Blocks and then a permi ban. Imposter101 07:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok imposter ps your edits are my favourates m2master7 11:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Post messages on my talk page not yours, improve grammar and spelling as well. --Imposter101 16:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Do not change page names, you will be Banned if you do this again. This is a warning, one more and you will be banned for two days. Imposter101 15:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It did not need to be changed. Consult admins when changing page names. --Imposter101 15:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Do not make any further pointless edits, I have deleted your contributions on the Shade page as they where both utterly pointless and devoid of spelling or grammar. I will ban you if you continue to do this. Imposter101 12:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The edit didn't seem legit, and don't use personal thoughts for page info (Lucky formed a section which was pretty much spam) I edited it again stating on the infobox that the UK(Europe) and US weaponry were different. Also, the Spartan Bloks edit you made has been removed, as it was pointless. --Herald of the Saint 16:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) When more info is released, yes but not now.Herald of the Saint 15:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I am Herald of the Siant, it's my sig. Herald of the Saint 23:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mewtwomaster I believe I must talk with you as you have attempted to make me seem like a antagonist, I will explain my actions and why you should tell the truth. 1. My comments on your Wiki was due to the fact that you had created hypocritical rules. It looked ridiculous, to critize ones speeling and grammar when your own isn't good isn't a smart move. 2. Several edits you've made have been a sign of new wiki activity, however others seem pointless and lacking in proper grammar or reason, I've removed and changed your edits in order to keep up the Wiki's quality. I hope you realise that several of your edits are good. 3. Please tell the truth and don't exaggerate to ONI, I'll admit it was wrong to offend you and I am sorry however, I suggest you tell the truth and don't make me seem somewhat evil and insane. Herald of the Saint 23:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Syrath I have spoken to Syrath now. Please report any issues you have with him to me from this point onward. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You may have not spotted the edits, I will roll back and remove edits that don't seem to be needed. I suggest you download Google Chrome or Firefox, they both have spell checks, also don't add unneeded info and say (Grammar) when the edit is full of errors, there is no I in Spatan and names begin with Caps. Herald of the Saint 16:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC)